


Двери откроются в стенах

by wilwarin575



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: Магическая Америка должна иметь весь боевой арсенал, какой только можно собрать. Они никому не проиграют, и он, Персиваль Грейвз, сделает всё для своей страны. Даже если для этого нужно обманом вытребовать отпуск у Пиквери, неделю пялиться в серо-черные волны и на британской земле встретиться лицом к лицу с монстром.Бета: kasmunautФик написан на фест "Другие времена" на Polyjuice Potion, 2017





	Двери откроются в стенах

«Приезжайте», - писал Скамандер, - «он так и не привык мне доверять, а не верящий никому и ни во что обскур – большое искушение для многих волшебников. В наш мир открываются двери чему-то жуткому, и нельзя допустить, чтобы оно приумножилось. Просто поговорите с ним, вас он может выслушать. Попробуйте ему помочь».

Грейвз перечитал письмо ещё дважды, пока бесцельно бродил по палубе, вглядываясь в атлантические воды. Обстановка в мире всё накалялась. Недавно европейские власти наложили временный запрет даже на экстренные порт-ключи, и пришлось жертвовать неделей, чтобы попасть в Британию вместе с не-магами. 

Скамандер так же плыл через Атлантику всего три месяца назад – и увозил с собой то, что вовсе не должно было существовать. Грейвз не встречался с тем якобы развеянным мальчишкой, но по отчётам и слухам, витавшим в Отделе магического правопорядка, догадывался, что никто не преувеличивал.

Скамандер заклинал молчать о том, что обскур выжил. Что ж, Грейвз выполнил его просьбу, однако вовсе не из-за сочувствия к тёмной твари или безалаберному магозоологу. Грейвз хотел сам увидеть взрослую особь обскури, ту мощь, что сметала здания и убивала в считанные мгновения. Когда откроются двери, о которых сказал Скамандер, магическая Америка должна иметь весь боевой арсенал, какой только можно собрать. Они никому не проиграют, и он, Персиваль Грейвз, сделает всё для своей страны. Даже если для этого нужно обманом вытребовать отпуск у Пиквери, неделю пялиться в серо-черные волны и на британской земле встретиться лицом к лицу с монстром.

***

Старминстер-Ньютон в графстве Дорсет был типично английским крохотным городком. Из порта Грейвз аппарировал точно в то место, какое указал в письме Скамандер, и оказался прямо у цели. На берегу то ли широкого ручья, то ли мелкой речушки примостился грязно-красный двухэтажный дом с выцветшей табличкой «Бридж-стрит, 11».

Погода стояла не по-мартовски холодная. В Нью-Йорке весна была в разгаре, здесь же первые травинки только выбрались из-под снега. Тяжёлые облака низко плыли над черепичными крышами, не предвещая скорого потепления. Грейвз не пожалел, что захватил с собой пальто и шарф.

Очевидно, услышав хлопок аппарации, Скамандер вышел на веранду. Грейвз быстро прошёл по гравийной дорожке ему навстречу, и они пожали друг другу руки.

\- Добро пожаловать. Добрались без приключений? – приветливо осведомился Скамандер. – Вы как раз к чаю.

Прежде Грейвз пару раз встречался с Тесеем, и теперь мог сравнить, насколько младший брат отличался от старшего. Хоть лица их были схожи, долговязый Ньютон держался более скованно, и его улыбка казалась слегка вымученной, будто он не привык улыбаться людям. Казалось, к холоду он равнодушен – ни пальто, ни шарфа на нём не было, одна кофта грубой вязки с растянутыми рукавами. Рядом с воротником в пряже запуталась ярко-зелёная ветка. 

\- Благодарю, плавание не затянулось. Где он?

\- Сразу к делу, мистер Грейвз? – посерьёзнел Скамандер. – Мы пьём чай в саду. Может, присоединитесь?

\- Как вам будет угодно, - пожал плечами Грейвз. Меньше всего он мог терпеть, когда его время тратят попусту, но сейчас главной целью было завоевать доверие обскура. Скамандер упоминал, насколько это непросто.

\- Прежде чем мы пойдём к нему, расскажите, как там Тина? С ней и Куини всё в порядке? – поинтересовался Скамандер, не скрывая грустных нот в голосе. 

\- Когда они узнали, что я проведу отпуск в Британии, передали вам привет, а Тина просила напомнить, что вы должны ей книгу.

Это было правдой лишь отчасти: хотя с Тиной Грейвз разговаривал до отъезда, Куини он избегал как драконьей оспы, чтобы не проверять свои ментальные щиты на прочность. Все его мысли тогда – как и сейчас, впрочем, - крутились вокруг обскура и открывавшихся возможностей.

Скамандер совсем понурился.

\- Она ещё не дописана. Я отправил в Нью-Йорк письмо с совой, но почта над океаном всегда задерживается. Передайте Тине, что я очень… Я всё помню.

\- Передам, мистер Скамандер.

\- Можете звать меня по имени, просто Ньют. 

Грейвз неопределённо мотнул головой.

Они прошли сквозь заставленную коробками и склянками прихожую и вышли через заднюю дверь в разросшийся сад («Лучше идти так, мистер Грейвз, чем пытаться обойти дом, под окнами крапива, кажется, переопылилась с колючкой стрегольчатой»). Признаться, Грейвз всерьёз считал, что под «садом» Скамандер подразумевал воссозданное пространство внутри своего чемодана. Неужели он додумался оставить неуправляемое чудовище без присмотра хоть на минуту? Как выяснилось, именно так всё и обстояло.

Под огромной узловатой яблоней был накрыт столик, рядом стояла скамья и ветхий стул. На столе благоухали булочки, дымился чай в высоких кружках, а на скамье, сгорбившись над тарелкой, сидел тот самый Криденс Бэрбоун. В отличие от морозостойкого Скамандера, он кутался в большой шерстяной плед и грел руки об чашку. 

Криденс поднял глаза, увидел сначала Скамандера, затем перевёл взгляд на Грейвза. Тёмные глаза невероятно расширились, он дёрнулся, словно порывался бежать прочь, а ноги не слушались. Плед свалился на скамью.

\- Ш-ш-ш, тише, тише, Криденс, - забормотал Скамандер, плавно двигаясь к нему. – Я же объяснял, что придёт тот, кто сможет тебе помочь. Видишь, нечего бояться, мистер Грейвз беспокоится о тебе, он поможет, ну же, тихо-тихо…

Криденс часто и шумно дышал, всё его тело было напряжено, на лице выступила испарина – словно лошадь, что мирно паслась у дома, вдруг увидела мчавшегося на неё медведя. Нетрудно было представить, как скидывает физическую оболочку обезумевший обскури, разлетаются стены дома, и два серых трупа падают на красную кирпичную крошку. 

\- Успокойся, Криденс, - твёрдо сказал Грейвз.

Как ни странно, это подействовало лучше заклятья. Мальчишка обмяк на скамье, привалившись спиной к яблоне. Правда, глаз с Грейвза он так не сводил. Жадно рассматривал его лицо, потом повёл взгляд вниз, по всему телу Грейвза, до блестящих на закатном солнце туфель. Сверял с образом в своих воспоминаниях? 

\- Ты узнаёшь меня, Криденс?

\- Мистер Грейвз, - хрипло выдохнул Криденс. – Вы пришли за мной?

\- Да. Я пришёл за тобой. 

\- Вы убьёте меня?

Тут Скамандер не выдержал и ухватил Криденса за плечо:

\- Ну что ты, мы хотим только помочь! Верь нам, Криденс. Ты же веришь? Хочешь поговорить с мистером Грейвзом? Вот, присядьте на стул, я сейчас налью вам чаю. 

Грейвз сел. Только тогда он заметил, что вокруг запястья Криденса обернута пронзительно-синяя лента. Руку с браслетом-лентой тот бережно прижимал к себе. Весь его вид производил жалкое впечатление. Ни угрозы, ни магической мощи не чувствовалось вовсе, обыкновенный забитый паренёк с неряшливо отросшими волосами, худощавый и нескладный, притом испуганный до полусмерти.

\- Мы нашли Модести, - перешёл сразу к делу Грейвз. Он внимательно следил за выражением лица Криденса – вместо обречённого ужаса потихоньку проступала робкая надежда. – Она теперь живёт в семье. Приёмные родители научат её разумно обращаться с магией.

Этому факту мальчишка удивился куда меньше, чем можно было представить.

\- Так Модести правда… ведьма?

\- Да, Криденс, у неё хороший магический потенциал. Немного подрастёт и отправится учиться в Ильверморни. Я сам закончил эту школу, лучше её не найти. Если бы ты был помладше, тоже смог бы там учиться.

\- Я… - затухающим голосом произнёс Криденс. – Я не могу пользоваться магией. У меня не получается. Мы пытались с мистером Ньютом…

\- Просто Ньютом, хватит уже так меня звать, - со вздохом перебил его Скамандер.

Криденс осёкся, сжал губы, но продолжил:

\- Мы пытались, и ничего не вышло. Вы говорили… Тот мистер Грейвз говорил, что я сквиб. – Тут Криденс вскинул голову и посмотрел на Грейвза в упор, почти дерзко. – Зачем я вам, если я бесполезный? Если меня нельзя использовать?

Теперь он совсем не выглядел отчаявшейся жертвой – Грейвз отметил, как зло сощурились его глаза, выпрямилась спина, а руки, безвольно лежавшие на коленях, сжались до побелевших костяшек.

\- Во-первых, не называй того ублюдка моим именем. Его зовут Гриндельвальд, и каждое сказанное им слово хуже гноя бубонтюбера. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Во-вторых, ты не можешь быть сквибом. Обскури убивает носителей максимум за десять лет. Тебе ведь уже двадцать? Чтобы дожить до такого возраста, ты должен быть невероятно сильным магом. А в-третьих, мы отдельно поговорим с мистером Скамандером, зачем ему понадобилось давать палочку в руки человеку, у которого стихийная магия сходит с ума. Не думали о последствиях, как всегда? – он повернулся к Скамандеру, сосредоточенно изучавшему заляпанную скатерть на столе.

\- Он умолял попробовать, и я лично контролировал весь процесс.

\- А потом аврорам пришлось бы стирать память всем выжившим из Дорсета. Хороший план. Я читал отчёты о похождениях вашего зоопарка в Нью-Йорке.

\- Моей вины там не было. Почти, - добавил Скамандер и даже не смутился.

\- Разумеется, мистер Скамандер, - сухо улыбнулся Грейвз. 

Над столом повисло молчание. Грейвз откинулся на плетёную спинку стула и осознал, что путешествие не прошло для него бесследно - накатила затаившаяся до поры усталость. Солнце стремительно убегало вниз, и подступающие сумерки несли с собой стужу.

\- Ваш чай остыл, - разорвал тишину Скамандер.

\- Не особенно люблю чай. Знаете, теперь я чувствую, что всё же устал с дороги. Кроме того, холодает. Может, на сегодня хватит разговоров? – Грейвз искоса глянул в сторону скамьи, где сидел Криденс, так и не поднявший свой плед. Хотя мальчишка больше не напоминал первоклашку, что распахнул ночью шкаф с боггартом, но выдерживать его взгляд на себе становилось сложнее. Словно тот никак не мог насмотреться, изучал Грейвза и старался утянуть каждую деталь в свой омут памяти. 

\- Конечно, - с явным облегчением сказал Скамандер. – Вас проводить до вашей спальни?

\- Прошу вас. 

Грейвз поднялся и, прежде чем последовать за Скамандером к дому, обернулся к скамье ещё раз:

\- До завтра, Криденс. Тогда поговорим сколько захочешь, обещаю.

\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвз, и да хранит вас бог, - привычные слова сорвались с языка мальчишки точно против воли. По его высоким скулам разлился румянец.

Усмехнувшись, Грейвз коротко ему кивнул и пошёл вслед за Скамандером.

Когда они вновь вошли в тесную прихожую, Грейвз спросил:

\- Вы не говорили Криденсу, что явлюсь именно я? Почему?

\- Сам не знаю, - Скамандер выглядел всерьёз озадаченным. – Хотелось сделать ему сюрприз? Он часто упоминает ваше имя, слишком часто, как по мне. Пусть он и считал Гриндельвальда настоящим мистером Грейвзом, но ваше присутствие сказочно на него влияет. Сегодня он просто ожил, впервые за три месяца вижу его таким. 

\- Он говорил, что с ним делал Гриндельвальд?

\- Они много беседовали, насколько я понимаю.

\- О чём? Было ли что-то ещё, кроме разговоров?

Скамандер остановился как вкопанный и развернулся к нему, болезненно нахмурив брови.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Не знаю, - Грейвз склонил голову к плечу, неотрывно глядя на Скамандера, - думал, вы мне расскажете. Как этому сукиному сыну удалось так крепко привязать к себе мальчишку? 

\- Боюсь, это вам придётся узнать у самого Криденса. Со мной он, увы, ничем не делился.

Они возобновили свой поход среди пыльных коробок и папок с пожелтевшей бумагой. Тут Грейвзу в голову пришла ещё одна не внушавшая спокойствия мысль.

\- Обскур спит в доме?

\- Его зовут Криденс, - резко ответил Скамандер, растерявший всю видимость вежливого обращения.

\- Так он спит здесь?

\- Предлагаете поселить его в пристройке, где мать держала гиппогрифов? Может, сами пойдете туда ночевать? Я застелю вам сено каким-нибудь пледом. 

Сбывались худшие опасения Грейвза. Наверняка весь дом кишмя кишел опасными тварями, а обскур просто был вишенкой на торте.

\- В вашем чемодане, насколько я понимаю, места хватает для целой армии зверей.

\- Но Криденс человек. Он чудесный, умный, добрый мальчик, хоть и запуганный всякими подонками. И если вы испугаете его ещё больше, то, клянусь, познакомитесь со всем содержимым моего чемодана. Не увидь я сегодня вечером глаз Криденса, я бы сейчас вышвырнул вас из своего дома. 

\- Мистер Скамандер, - прохладным тоном начал Грейвз, - вы пригласили меня в собственных интересах, чтобы я помог вам справиться с…

\- Не смейте его так называть! Он Криденс. Его зовут Криденс.

\- Как вам будет угодно. Справиться с… болезнью Криденса. Я готов помочь, я поговорю с ним и заберу его обратно, в родной город, к привычным улицам, к его любимой сестре, наконец. 

Скамандер поджал губы и непререкаемо сказал:

\- Ехать с вами или нет – решать будет только Криденс. Я не позволю забрать его против воли. А если узнаю, что желаете ему зла, вы даже не успеете понять, что вас убило.

С этими словами он распахнул перед Грейвзом дверь гостевой комнаты.

\- Добрых снов, мистер Грейвз.

***

Утром Грейвз чувствовал себя отвратительно. Всю ночь где-то наверху выли и скреблись, а едва он заснул, как в туалетной комнате, примыкающей к его спальне, упало и разбилось что-то стеклянное. Когда он заглянул туда, то на полу увидел осколки стаканчика от зубной щётки, саму щётку, какую он лично поставил вечером в стакан, и грязные следы когтистых шестипалых лап. В довершение ко всему, стоило Грейвзу прикрыть глаза, как начинало казаться, что его пожирают взглядом. Поэтому восходящее солнце, пробившееся сквозь туман и заглянувшее в окно, не предвещало ничего, кроме головной боли.

Скамандер же, напротив, был бодр и свеж.

\- Как спалось? – радушно приветствовал он Грейвза, когда тот зашёл в кухню. 

Не бросить в Скамандера непростительным помешала только кружка ароматного кофе, протянутая Грейвзу словно трубка мира.

\- Я сквозь сон слышал, как упырь опять завывал на чердаке, - сообщил Скамандер. - Надеюсь, вы смогли отдохнуть?

\- А вы как думаете? Очевидно, моя спальня находится прямо под вашим чердаком. - Грейвз мрачно отхлебнул из кружки, приготовившись кривиться, но был сражён вкусом. Судя по этому кофе, Скамандеру хорошо давалась не только магозоология.

\- И вправду, как я мог забыть, - Скамандер спрятал ухмылку за своей кружкой, на которой танцевали нарисованные лунные тельцы.

На вопрос, где ещё один обитатель дома, Скамандер пояснил, что Криденс ранняя пташка, вскакивает до рассвета и уходит в сад.

\- Я выпускаю на ночь погулять нескольких животных. Криденсу нравится с ними играть, вот он и сбегает туда. Иногда даже выходит посреди ночи, смотрит, как клабберты прыгают по деревьям. Можете сходить и позвать его к завтраку, а я пока приготовлю тосты.

Грейвз залпом допил кофе, оставил кружку у мойки и отправился на поиски резвившихся в саду животных.

Криденса он нашёл недалеко от скамьи в компании джарви. Тот стоял спиной к Грейвзу, а гигантские хорьки вокруг него галдели наперебой, причём ни связностью, ни манерами их речь не отличалась.

\- Доброе утро, - громко и отчётливо произнёс Грейвз, чтобы Криденс точно расслышал.

Джарви как ветром сдуло. Криденс едва не подпрыгнул, но взял себя в руки и обернулся уже спокойно.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз. 

\- Извини, что спугнул этих вредителей.

\- Они забавные, - стушевался Криденс, - хотя иногда слишком грубые. 

Тут из ближайших кустов бузины им под ноги выкатился лохматый серо-коричневый ком, сипло мявкнул и потёрся о колено Криденса. Далеко не сразу стало ясно, что это пыльное создание – внушительных размеров книззл. Криденс забормотал ласковую чепуху, потянулся почесать требовательно выставленную шею, и Грейвз впервые увидел шрамы на его ладони. Множество старых уродливых рубцов, скрывавших рисунок линий судьбы.

Криденс перехватил его взгляд, и ладонь мгновенно сжалась в кулак. На скулах Криденса заходили желваки.

\- Кто это сделал? – Грейвз хотел взять его руку, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но синий браслет не дал ему прикоснуться. На лазури открылись два чёрных глаза-бусины, раздалось шипение, и с запястья подняла голову миниатюрная змея. Книззл, так и не дождавшись почёсываний, недовольно хрюкнул и полез обратно в кусты.

\- Простите, - выпалил Криденс, накрывая змейку другой рукой, - это Мицу, окками. Она почему-то решила меня ото всего защищать. 

\- Я не враг, - мягко напомнил Грейвз. 

\- Я знаю.

\- Кто оставил эти шрамы?

\- Моя… покойная мать, Мэри Лу. Весь последний год мои рубцы лечили вы… то есть он. Он проводил вот так, - Криденс взял правую руку Грейвза в свою, чему окками не стала противиться, и мазнул по воздуху раскрытой ладонью. – Раны от ремня затягивались у меня на глазах. Настоящее чудо.

\- Шрамы тоже можно убрать, - заметил Грейвз, не отнимая руки.

\- Правда? - лицо Криденса смягчилось, по нему скользнула тень улыбки. Наконец он выпустил ладонь Грейвза и отступил на шаг.

\- Я заберу тебя домой, Криденс. Мы уберём все шрамы, какие мучают тебя. Ты встретишься с сестрой. Ты же хочешь этого, хочешь домой?

Дыхание Криденса участилось. Грейвз представил, как Гриндельвальд так же давал ему обещания, и как быстро билось сердце мальчишки, когда тот слушал сладкие пустые речи.

\- Да, - Криденс опустил голову, - только…

\- Только что?

\- Не хочу жить в приёмной семье, как Модести, - еле слышно выговорил он.

\- Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить самостоятельно, без приёмных родителей. Хотя тебе многое нужно узнать о магическом мире, поэтому первое время придётся быть под чьим-то присмотром.

\- Вашим? – он вскинул голову, и Грейвза затопило отчаянной надеждой, исходившей от Криденса. Он видел настоящего Грейвза второй раз в жизни, но доверял ему безгранично. Это льстило и раздражало в равной степени.

\- Если захочешь, то моим, - без колебаний сказал Грейвз. – Однако я вынужден просить тебя об одолжении. Ты поможешь мне, Криденс?

\- Да, - не раздумывая ответил тот. – Что мне нужно сделать?

\- Поделись своими воспоминаниями. Я должен видеть своими глазами, как Гриндельвальд всё это устроил. Записи моих авроров и свидетельства очевидцев не дают полной картины, но ты можешь показать мне всё.

\- Вы заберёте мои воспоминания? – Криденс шумно сглотнул.

\- Нет, я не собираюсь их забирать. Я хочу лишь взглянуть, разделить их с тобой, Криденс. Ты позволишь?

\- Прямо здесь? Сейчас?

Из приоткрытого кухонного окна, надёжно увитого настурцией, Скамандер никак не смог бы их увидеть.

\- Если ты готов.

Криденс вновь сделал чуть заметный шаг к нему и решительно кивнул.

Возможно, стоило всё-таки предупредить Скамандера. Быть может, требовалось больше времени, чтобы Криденс привык, а доверие возросло, но Грейвза терзало желание узнать, на что в действительности способен обскур. Кроме того, он хотел понять, так ли уж хорошо Гриндельвальд играл его роль, что ни у кого и впрямь не возникло подозрений.

Криденс послушно дал усадить себя на скамью, и Грейвз встал напротив, вплотную к нему. 

\- Смотри мне в глаза, хорошо?

Это получалось у мальчишки лучше всего. Глаза, в которых радужка чуть ли не сливалась со зрачком, впились в Грейвза.

\- Постарайся расслабиться, - Грейвз зафиксировал его голову, обеими руками придерживая за скулы. По телу Криденса прошла крупная дрожь. – Ничего не бойся.

Беспалочковое «Легилименс» сработало идеально. Сознание Грейвза провалилось в его память без малейших усилий. Криденс открывался безропотно, как только Грейвз касался островков его запрятанных в глубине воспоминаний.

\- Вы тоже думаете, что я урод?

\- Нет, ты очень особенный юноша, иначе я не просил бы тебя помочь.

Вонь лондонских переулков, густые тени и звук бьющихся бутылок, ругань за углом, толпы равнодушных людей идут мимо, лица скрыты зонтами, а с полей его шляпы вода течёт на пиджак, опять Ма будет ругаться – и руки никак не заживут, пусть только не заметит мистер Грейвз, как же стыдно…

\- Я видел тебя рядом с собой в Нью-Йорке. Я тоже хочу этого, Криденс. Ради тебя.

От мистера Грейвза пахнет свежестью и чистотой, горькими сигарами и бриолином, той роскошной жизнью, что течёт где-то за дверями неприметных домов. Жизнью, где Криденсу нет места, но он просто хочет быть рядом, всего лишь рядом с мистером Грейвзом.

«Персиваль», - думает он, предательски краснея, - «Персиваль Грейвз обещал меня спасти».

Рубцы на ладонях вспухли, пальцами не шевельнуть.

\- Покажи. Ш-ш-ш… Мой мальчик… Времени почти не осталось.

Боль растворяется, а мистер Грейвз прижимает его к себе так бережно, возвращая почву под ногами. Криденсу стыдно за свои мерзкие мысли. Они куда грязнее заплёванной мостовой, усыпанной осточертевшими листовками. Ма убьёт его за это. За его мысли, за богохульство. За сильные руки мистера Грейвза. За тепло его тела, которым хочется укрыться как щитом. За то, что нестерпимо хочется потереться щекой о его пальцы, какими тот творит настоящую, живительную магию.

Ночью он впервые в жизни трогает себя, чтобы унять болезненный жар, и едва не умирает от восторга. 

Мистер Грейвз обещает каждым прикосновением исполнение всех желаний. 

Криденс, последний глупец, готов на всё ради ласковых рук.

Потом остаётся мрак и пустая стылость. Убивать, оказывается, легче, чем стоять на тротуаре под издевательскими взглядами прохожих.

\- Помогите мне. Пожалуйста. Мне нужна помощь…

\- Ты сквиб, Криденс. Тебя нельзя научить. Ты больше мне не нужен.

\- Я верил вам. Я думал, вы мой друг.

Он один в кромешной тьме. Вдалеке раздаются вопли людей, скрежещет металл, камни мостовой разлетаются словно от взрывов. Под вспышками заклятий он смотрит только на одного, видит его восхищённое лицо.

\- Ты чудо, Криденс! Идём со мной. Представь, чего мы сможем достигнуть вместе.

Когда его наконец убивают, рвут на клочки магией, Криденс чувствует облегчение – всё кончилось, ш-ш-ш, теперь уже всё…

\- Что вы творите?! – Скамандер вцепился Грейвзу в руку и не отпускал, пока тот не отвёл ладоней от лица Криденса. – Легилименция, вы серьёзно, в его-то состоянии? Я хотел просить профессора Дамблдора, но даже он вряд ли бы рискнул…

\- Вы собирались просить Альбуса Дамблдора копаться в сознании Криденса?

Скамандер возмущённо скрестил руки на груди. С момента, как Грейвз покинул сознание Криденса, тот не шевелился, будто механическая игрушка не-магов с кончившимся заводом. Хоть глаза его были открыты, он смотрел внутрь себя.

\- Профессор Дамблдор один из лучших легилиментов…

\- Не говоря о том, что он был близким другом Геллерта Гриндельвальда. И, кажется, не только другом, а чем-то большим?

Тут Скамандер возмутился уже не на шутку.

\- Это всё тупые сплетни! У профессора безупречная репутация в Хогвартсе, и его кандидатуру даже хотели выдвинуть на должность Министра. Его советы очень помогли мне, когда я освобождал ту девочку от обскури. 

Про суданскую девочку, не пережившую разделение с собственной магией, Грейвз прекрасно помнил. Однако что-то в интонации Скамандера подтолкнуло его спросить:

\- Вы же не планировали извлекать сгусток магии из Криденса? 

Скамандер молча переминался с пятки на носок, не размыкая сложенных рук. 

\- Не говорите, что хотели вместе с Дамблдором убить и этого мальчика.

\- Разумеется, мы не стали бы! Только в теории… Приходилось рассматривать даже самые неприятные варианты, ведь неизвестно, как долго Криденс способен будет это контролировать.

Криденс неловко покачнулся, выйдя из забытья и едва не свалившись со скамьи. Грейвз успел подхватить его первым. На него уже осмысленно уставились два тёмных глаза, в глубине которых пряталась бездна разных чувств. Грейвз ожидал увидеть мучительный стыд, но как раз его разглядеть не смог.

\- Вы же посмотрели мои воспоминания? А я - несколько ваших, - наверное, Криденс хотел сообщить это украдкой, раз уж приблизил губы к уху Грейвза, но слова звучали достаточно громко, чтобы Скамандер расслышал каждое.

Грейвз оцепенел. Вот почему со стихийной магией шутки плохи, хоть он и считал, будто готов ко всему. Плевал он, что о его истинных мотивах узнает Скамандер, главное - Криденс был далеко не идиотом. Он понял, что мистер Грейвз снова его использует, и все обещания даются ради единственной цели. 

\- Я поеду с вами, - сказал Криденс.

Ни Скамандер, ни Грейвз не ждали подобного ответа. От изумления Грейвз разжал руки и отступил, а Криденс сел ровнее. Его поза прямо-таки лучилась решимостью. 

\- Криденс, - осторожно заговорил Скамандер, - ты можешь продолжать жить у меня. Мы съездим с тобой в Америку, увидимся с твоей сестрой, просто немного позже. Мистер Грейвз не станет увозить тебя силой. Если не хочешь…

\- Но я хочу. 

Грейвз ничего не понимал. Несколько минут назад он стоял в воспоминаниях рядом с обскуром, громившим Шестую авеню и в клочья разнёсшим подземку. Обладание подобной силой стоило лжи, ласковых уговоров и любых обещаний. Криденсу же хватило его самого, со всей его ложью, чтобы довериться.

\- Идёмте завтракать, - обречённо сказал Скамандер и, не дожидаясь их, пошёл в дом. 

Завтрак прошёл в гробовом молчании, а дальше Криденс провёл целый день в прощании с животными. Личных вещей у него было совсем мало, так что чемодан с магически изменённым пространством не понадобился, да и сборы получились недолгими.

\- Я знал, что уеду отсюда домой, - пояснил он Грейвзу, пока тщательно складывал рубашки и брюки. – Поэтому просил мистера Скамандера не покупать мне ничего. Правда, он редко слушается…

Потом Криденс спустился в чемодан Скамандера, где и пробыл до вечера. 

Грейвз тем временем аппарировал в пароходную компанию и купил билеты на ближайший рейс – завтрашним утром. Он взял одну двухместную каюту, сказав, что плывёт на материк с сыном.

По возвращении его поджидал несколько смирившийся с выбором мальчишки Скамандер.

\- Это было неожиданно, признаю, - край его рта дёрнулся и опустился. – Обещайте, что позаботитесь о нём. Ему нельзя пугаться или испытывать сильный стресс. Кстати, Криденс очень полюбил чай с мятной настойкой, вы знали?

Грейвз помассировал занывший висок.

\- Мистер Скамандер. Ньютон. Послушайте, он не ваш зверь…

\- И не ваш, - перебил его Скамандер, схлестнувшись с ним чересчур понимающим взглядом. – Персиваль.

***

Посреди ночи Грейвза привычно выдернуло из сна ощущение, что на него кто-то глядит в упор.

Он перевернулся в кровати, надеясь провалиться в сон обратно – да благословят индейские боги притихшего упыря, - но всё-таки разлепил веки, чтоб убедиться, что в комнате никого нет.

У изголовья кровати замер Криденс в белой пижаме, подсвеченный лунным сиянием, а в его руках извивался откормленный нюхлер.

\- Криденс… - горло спросонья пересохло и выдало сиплый шёпот. Он откашлялся: - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Нюхлер сбежал, когда я вчера выходил из чемодана. Кажется, ему приглянулись ваши запонки и часы, вот он и пробрался к вам в спальню, - запинаясь, прошептал в ответ Криденс.

\- Ложись спать, завтра мы поднимаемся очень рано.

\- Хорошо, - Криденс сжал упирающегося нюхлера покрепче, - уже иду. Просто не спится. Плохо помню, как мы добирались сюда. Я редко приходил в сознание. Всё пытаюсь вспомнить, насколько большим был тот пароход…

После предыдущей бессонной ночи хотелось одного – чтобы Криденс умолк и дал ему заснуть. Можно было его прогнать. Только вот перед Грейвзом стояло его лицо, когда тот согласился поехать куда угодно с мистером Грейвзом. 

Он не заслужил такой преданности. Он никогда не исполнит сокровенное желание мальчишки. Да и какое оно? Дом, семья, тепло родного очага? Сильные, нежные руки, заслоняющие от тьмы?

Криденс был идеальным инструментом. Непревзойдённым оружием. 

\- Завтра мы вместе взойдём на палубу. Пароход громадный, ты увидишь, - сказал Грейвз и жестом поманил его к себе. 

Криденс зачарованно подался вперёд и чуть наклонился к нему. Грейвз приподнялся с кровати.

Соприкасаться губами было так же, как окунаться в его сознание. Грейвзу, поначалу испытывавшему лишь неимоверную усталость, казалось, что его подобно губке пропитывают чужие эмоции – нежность, страх, доверие, стыд и безумная надежда.

Между ними задушенно пискнул нюхлер. Криденс вмиг отпрянул и безуспешно попытался выровнять дыхание. Смотреть на Грейвза он не мог, выпрямился, задыхаясь и сверля глазами пол, и рванул прочь из спальни. «Добрночи», - еле расслышал Грейвз перед тем, как за Криденсом бесшумно закрылась дверь.

С его уходом Грейвз вернул себе ясность сознания, лёг на другой бок и закрыл глаза. Управлять обскуром пока выходило неплохо. Скоро они возвратятся в Нью-Йорк, Грейвз станет для Криденса самым близким человеком, и будущее магического общества больше не будет под угрозой. Пусть откроются хоть все двери разом, Америка выстоит. 

На чердаке негромко сопели, за дверью цокали по дощатому полу мелкие когти. До рассвета оставалась пара часов. Персиваль Грейвз спал без сновидений.


End file.
